The inventive concept relates to an image sensor package, and more particularly, to an image sensor package that includes a transparent protection cover.
Image sensors, which capture an image of a subject and convert the image into an electrical signal, are used not only for electronic devices for general consumers such as a digital camera, a mobile phone camera, and a portable camcorder but also for cameras installed in cars, security devices, and robots. The image sensor includes a plurality of unit pixels each including a microlens.